Question: Rewrite ${(8^{-9})(8^{12})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{-9})(8^{12}) = 8^{-9+12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-9})(8^{12})} = 8^{3}} $